Heart of Steel
by ISeriouslyDontKnowAtAll
Summary: He'd never cared about who won the war just as long as it was over, but something sparked between him and a machine, now he has something to fight for. The real question is... what side is he on.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is my first fanfic, hopefully you enjoy it.(This is the sixth time I've written it)

He was surprised, he could tell. He never knew it was going to lead to this, but that was ten months ago, Matt's promotion to a pilot. He completed his training as a pilot and then was sent to Typhoon. Where a I.M.C Research Facility was, but that wasn"t the worse part. The militia was there and planet wasn't, anymore. Well unless you count the pieces. The only thing he remembered was getting into a militia dropship, killing the crew, and escaping. Wasn't very easy, but hopefully it had supplies, or food because it was almost out of fuel.

 **Matthew Dregan 325th I.M.C Pilot** , He was looking at his dog tags. He got up and decided to look around a little more to find something useful, mostly just makeshift supply's and tools, and even some stolen from I.M.C Supply Post's. Matt was looking around some crates when a box dropped behind him, Matt turned around quickly until realizing he had no weapon, he pulled out his data knife and got into the 'knife fighting stance' he learned during his Eight months of pilot training and inched his way too where he hear the noise, watching carefully.

"What Happened?" Matt Heard the voice followed by a voice that sounded synthetic

"Welcome back pilot, you were recently destroyed."

"How?"

"The planet Typhoon was recently destroyed along with you and many others, I.M.C and Militia alike."

"Wait, where am I?"

"An I.M.C Pilot took this ship and killed its crew and flew away from the planet Approximately One hour ago." 

"Wait he is still here?" "Affirmative." Matt Heard a sudden switch into a fighting stance used by the I.M.C. How do they know of these tactics? Matt slowly approached the Militia pilot and then finally saw him. He was a Stim, the head shape gave it away. The pilot was the only one there nobody else, Who's voice was that? Robotic and female. Wait, do the Militia have a Titan OS, that keeps with the pilot?

Matt focused again but, the Pilot wasn't there.

"Hello this is unit 223452 I need backup now!" Well... Fuck, the pilot was able to Transmit a message to the Militia. Matt rushed to the front of the ship to stop the Pilot. Matt slowed and entered, his knife ready.

"This is Greener Palms from the 9th Militia Fleet Im on board a dropship with an I.M.C Pilot Need backup stat!"

"Copy that Greener, We are on our way." The transmission responded, Matt creeped up on the Militia Pilot and charged the knife towards his head, but the Pilot dodged it and attempted to punch Matt. Matt countered and stuck the knife into the pilots arm, Matt kicked the pilots leg making him fall over.

"Gotcha." Matt said with confidence. The ship suddenly shook and Matt lost his balance, the Pilot took the advantage and kicked Matt down and jumped up and rushed to the window and looked out hopeful.

"What?" The hopeful look on the pilots face was wiped away, Matt got up and went behind the Pilot but the pilot did not turn, instead went to a seat and sat, hanging his head down. Matt looked out and saw a ship The MCS Spyglass.

"This is the MCS Spyglass, Surrender or we will shoot you down."

Matt rushed to the radio and responded,

"This is Matt Dregan From the 325th I.M.C Company, I need evac!"

"The transmission responded "Alright, your name and association check out, we'll get you home."

"Also, there is a Militia Pilot, a Stim."

"Copy that, we'll bring specters and take him prisoner."

Matt looked over toward the pilot, he heard a possible sigh, Matt couldn't tell because he(?) was a robot. Matt then heard the familiar sound of a ship jumping in, he looked out another window and saw Three I.M.C Dropship's approach one having a airlock on its side. The dropship's side hatch was blasted open, followed by a team of six specters weapons drawn. The stim didn't react, but then was thrown to the ground by two of the six and was held down by the others.

"I.D Asap!" Matt turned and saw a Grunt with a R-97 Drawn, Matt took off his tags and gave them too the Grunt. The grunt pulled out a scanner and scanned the tags.

"Alright, get in the ship let's get you out of here." Matt followed and turned to look at the pilot, He noticed a chip in the back of his head. Matt went to the pilot and pulled the chip from his head 'Titan O.S JD-2308 Northstar Project 2.6' Matt put the chip in his pouch and returned to the Dropship. The hatch closed and the ship was detached and floated off, the ship he was on jumped back to the MCS Spyglass.

They docked and Matt got off after the now prisoner was carried away to the brig.

"Ah so you're the pilot we recovered." Matt turned and looked at the owner of the voice and saw a older man his tag read 'Softfield' and his rank showed he was a commander of this ship.

"Uh, Yeah."

"Well I'm Commander Softfield and also the Captain of this ship, our database shows you were on the M.C.S Laserblade, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"It was stocked full of Ronin's and Ion's Right?" Softfield questioned.

"Yes, but it also carried two Legions, one for the captain, and one for his right hand."

"Ah, have you ever piloted a Titan before?"

"Yes, but just a little."

" Great, our ship is loaded with extras, one of every type." Softfield reponded a little too joyful.

"But let's not rush you, get some rest, our bunks are on the third floor, take room 394."

"Thanks, I need it."

Matt went to a possible elevator and pushed the down button, The elevator opened and he entered and went to floor three like he was told. The elevator went to his floor and he walked until he found room 394. He entered and dropped his gear on the floor and put down his pulse blade. He then opened his pouch and pulled out the chip he took, it could fit his helmet's O.S slot. Matt put it in and a voice spoke,

"Hello I am JD 2308, but you can call me Jade"

"Uh, okay?'

"You are now my new pilot, I have a new update in my drives', should I download it?"

"Sure I guess?"

"Downloading, time of completion, 16 hours, Goodbye Pilot."

Matt was confused but still he needed sleep, so he lied down. Rest... Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry about the wait, I could not use my laptop for a while but now im using it im am going to write this chapter**

Matt woke up after a long sleep about 10 hours long, he decided to take a shower then get dressed. After putting on his armor, he left his room to find Softfield and to receive his first Titan. Matt finally found it, after walking into three or four conferences, he was looking for the joyful man. His search was rewarded as he saw the dirty blondish commander wearing his jumpsuit and a vest holding a pistol and a data knife.

"Did you have a good nights' rest?" Softfield asked,

"Yeah, best since training." Matt said, as he walked toward the commander.

"Good." Softfield said before he looked up to a crew member,

"Hey have we arrived?"

"We have sir!" He responded

"Great, prep for Titanfalls," The Commander looked back at Matt,

"Follow me, I'll show you too your new titan." Matt followed looking around his new home he's going to stay at for a while.

Matt and Softfield arrived at the Titan bay, where Titans would drop onto the battlefield to support their pilot.

"So, which chassis do you want to pilot in combat?"

Matt looked around, seeing every chassis as Softfield claimed but as he looked around something caught his eye, the Northstar colored green in the arms and legs, it's visor was green and glowed like a light, the rest was a metallic steel, shined bright as it looked polished. Matt was suddenly removed from his stare.

"Matt!" Softfield shouted making him flinch.

"Oh, uhhh sorry," Matt replied nervously

"It's alright, but I can tell you want that Northstar?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alright, we'll get it set up for your guys' neural link."

"Go to your bunks and pick up a note I sent, there's a map and some other pilots you'll fight with, meet here in two hours, also don't forget to eat, food here is better than M.R.E's"

Softfield walked away and Matt was stuck trying to find his room until a crew member pointed him the right direction.

Matt finally got back to his room and saw the note, a map, and a list of 5 pilots. He grabbed the note and read it, " _Dear Matt, Welcome to the ship. I've got a list of the pilots you'll be fighting with soon, I don't know when but soon. Remember, pilots lose their Titans all the time, don't be afraid to eject, your life is more important. From Redfield._ Matt looked at the list and read the pilot's names mentally. Brock, a grapple, usually uses a R201 Carbine great at suppressing fire, uses an Ion. Hudson, a Simulacrum Phase Shift, ran an alternator, mostly charges in, Uses a Ronin. Hannah, a Holo-Pilot, uses a Eva-Auto or a Dmr depending on the area, uses a Tone. Noskov, a Cloak. He uses a Kraber, and is a great shot, uses a Legion. These are the pilots he going to be out on the field with.

"Update complete." Matt turned and looked at his helmet it had a glowing blue hue. He went over and put it on, in the top left of his screen it showed the A.I. name and his name.

"Hello pilot, I am JD-2308 you can call me Jade."

"Hello Jade." Matt responded "You are a Northstar correct?"

"Yes, I am in a very secret project only to be seen by my pilot and higher-ups."

"Alright, we can review that later." Matt paused then continued,"Can you be inserted into a Titan?"

"Yes, pilot." She responded

"Alright, thanks. I will get you inserted into a Data core."

"Alright."

"But first, I need to train."

Matt walked out the bunk bringing a map and went to the simulation room to practice his Titan skills. He walked in and saw a M.R.V.N unit behind a counter.

"Welcome pilot, are you here to train?"

"Yes Marvin, is there a chip slot?"

"Yes Pilot, over there." Marvin said while pointing to a box next to one of the pods.

"Thanks." Matt said while walking. He pulled out his chip and inserted it into the box. After a few seconds the pod opened, revealing a seat with an blue and red hue. He got in and pulled the lever closing the pod and reading the simulation. Green lights shined on him and then, a bright light flashed making his eyes close. He opened them to reveal a facility on typhoon, the one he was garrisoned at. A Northstar was in a waiting pose next to him and its cockpit was opened. He walked over to the Titan and climbed up into it. The door closed behind him and another green light shined over him. When the light stopped, a screen lit up showing the driveway and buildings he was just at.

"Welcome, pilot." Said Jade

"Hello Jade," replied Matt "Are you ready?"

"Yes pilot, are you?"

"Of course." Matt moved his arm and so did Jade. He put his hand on his back and pulled the Plasma Railgun he saw equipped and examined it.

"This looks... powerful." Matt said

"Yes pilot, the Plasma Railgu..." Jade started

"Hostile Titanfall incoming." She said

A orange circle showed on the ground. Matt tried to move his legs but instead, moved Jades. He moved back and charged up the railgun by holding the trigger. The titan dropped, and was surrounded by a orange shield. After a few seconds, the titan stood up revealing it was an Ion. Matt waited until the shield disappeared and let go, sending off a powerful shot. It hit the Ion right in its optic making it recoil and fall back.

"Pilot, I recommend you use tether traps to slow the enemy." Jade said

"How?" Matt replied

"Push the button on your left armrest."

Matt pushed the button and saw two projectiles fly out of Jade and landed on the ground, a red light shined off the projectile.

The Titan suddenly recoiled as Jade monitored the damage,

"Extreme damage received, hull integrity at 72 percent." She said.

Matt cursed and sent out a cluster missile, an control relatively same to the tether traps.

The Ion dashed forward and sprinted, keeping his vortex shield up. As it got closer it got trapped and it was getting damaged, the shield doing nothing to protect against the cluster bombs. Matt walked behind a building and charged his gun, he waited until he heard the steps of the mech, and dashed out. The Ion didn't expect the action but it was too late. Matt aimed for the Cockpit and released the trigger, firing at it's hull. The Ion fell back, as thickening black smoke came out. Matt walked forward and observed the Titan, the Cockpits door were mostly destroyed. He saw the pilot and decided to take this opportunity to his advantage and walked forward and crouched, watching the door of the Machine. He reached in and pulled out the pilot, whom had a hole in his chest.

"Sad, he never expected it." Matt said.

"Pilot, the Sim pod is having a power shortage." Jade started,

"Im ending the simulation." She finished

Matt saw the ruined landscape quickly dissipate, and it soon reached him.

Matt opened his eyes, his real eyes. He slowly started to regain control and felt sick.

He exited the pod but was very uncoordinated, and almost fell. He saw the chip slot and started to crawl to it, as he ejected the chip lights flickered. 'This wasn't good.' He said mentally as he began to stand.

"Don't worry, just a bit of turbulence as we are now reaching the surface of the planet."

Matt knew that was Soft Fields voice,'wait what planet was he talking about?' Matt questioned. Matt walked to the bridge and was looking for Soft Field.

"Matt, where were you?" Matt Heard as he turned to see the Commander.

"Oh uh, at the sim pods." Matt said,

"Ok, sorry I didn't fill you in, We are heading to the planet of Leviathan."

Matt was shocked, he remember back when Demeter was still, there, the planet used to be an training range and Titan training, he'd been an sophomore, and was learning about the I.M.C, there was a small battle between the Militia and the I.M.C, the Militia won, but it was never attacked again.

"The sonic emitter towers were activated, and according to recent files no I.M.C divisions has neared the planet, we are going to the area known as The Boneyard."

Matt nodded and Soft Field continued, "There are massive creatures known as Leviathan's. But I don't think we'd need to act like we are in school, right? Your squad is in the Squad room, an area designated for squads recreational purposes, a bathroom, showers, a medium kitchen, and some bunks for, certain purposes, go there on deck 6 c-2." Matt only nodded and walked away towards the elevator, and made his way to his 'Squad Room.'

He walked up to the room, the sign said 'Squad 48.2543 Aka: The White Wolves. Matt pressed the Button and after a second, the intercom crackled and a male voice spoke

"Welcome, you must be Matt, I am Hudson the team leader I will let you in a second." The door suddenly opened, showing a Simulacrum, it had a Square visor, a bandana, covering its throat.

"Right this way." He said, Matt followed in.

As they were entering, Matt noticed that it was like the Commander said.

"I'm guessing you already know me, that's Brock," he said pointing to the familiar helmeted Grapple.

"That is Hannah," pointed to lightly blonde woman, longish hair, around her mid twenties to her early thirty's.

"And that is Noskov." He said, pointing to a Big man with reddish hair, wearing a bear skin.

This was Matt's squad, not like his last one, Especially Him.

 **Thanks to Vulcan2312 for the fav on the story, Reviews and follows encourage the Writer to write. Also sorry about the delay, life is tough especially when everyone is against you.**


End file.
